


Fluffy Roommates

by Beau_bie



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cats, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: When Hux has an assortment of ginger cats... but Ben thinks there is only two.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 29
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

Ben wasn't stupid. Sure, he did stupid things, but he wasn't stupid. He was charming, good looking, and a wonderful communicator...

But he was strict.

Too strict in Hux's opinion. 

Hux loved cats. Some people assumed that he was a breed snob who'd own some exotic shorthairs or even some Oriental breed. Instead, his favourite cats were the humble ginger tabby. 

It had all started when he had been "set up" with Millicent just before he had started dating Ben. Within a year the three were a big happy family. But it wasn't enough for Hux. He wanted more. And by more, he wanted more cats. Ben instantly disagreed, so Hux brought home another orange tabby, another girl named Aisling, and Ben, clearly having no say, accepted that he now shared two daughters with Hux.

Little did Ben know he actually shared the house with five different female orange tabby cats. They were similar enough that Ben couldn't tell the difference, and it was rare that more than two would be in the same space at the same time. Hux was incrediblly proud of his ruse.

No, Ben wasn't stupid. He was simply too busy to worry about his five fluffy roommates. After all, they were Hux's babies, he was the cat person in the relationship.

And Hux was very proud of his babies and their incredible talent at confusing Ben.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ben comes home early and hears Hux calling out a name that isn't Millicent.

Ben was exhausted. He should have known that, after a day of working at the gym it was a bad idea to go for a jog with Rey. Of course she could outrun him. Then again she hadn't done a day's work at the gym. He dropped his bag in the hallway, even though it was Hux's pet peeve, and kicked his shoes off, Hux's other pet peeve, and made his way down the hallway, his socks muffling his movement.

"Bergamot? Where are you darling?"

Ben, stopped quickly, almost comically, frowning. The fuck was Bergamot? 

"Oh darling girl there you are! You funny thing you."

He made his way to the kitchen seeing Hux in there holding two cats. "What the hell is going on here?!"

Hux spun around, cats lower bodies swinging with his movement. "Oh, my love, you're home." He set the two cats on the bench and walked over, throwing his arm over Ben's shoulders and kissing him. He tasted like peppermint. Ben appreciated that.

"Why are there two Millicent's?" he asked, confused.

"This is Bergamot. That is Millicent."

Ben looked at the identical cats and suddenly thought his life might just be a lie. "Two cats," he said dumbly.

"Yes darling, two cats," he smiled. "One, two," he counted, pointing between the two.

Ben nodded. "They're really sweet together," he admitted, not entirely sure what else to say.

"They are, aren't they?" Hux agreed. "I'll get started on dinner."

"Sounds good." He looked back at the cats who jumped down from the bench, running off towards the living room.

Since when were there two cats?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hux comes home to find Ben surrounded by all the cats. Thank you PaperPrince for the suggestion.

Hux hated being held back at work. However, going home and seeing the love of his life Ben, and of course, his beautiful cats always cheered him up. What he didn't expect was to find the house in total darkness. If either of them were out they would usually leave a light on in the kitchen at least. 

He would have suspected that Ben had gone out with friends for drinks, but this wasn't a Friday night. He walked up to the front door, unlocking it and walking inside. "Ben?" he asked softly, waking through the hallway to the bedroom, peering in and seeing it empty. He walked into the kitchen and set his bag down on the bench and walked to the living room seeing Ben sprawled out on the recliner, all the cats resting on him, two of them tucked under each arm, one on his lap, one resting on his chest and the other between his knees.

Hux smiled to himself, his heart overfilled with joy. He made his way back to the kitchen, opening the cat food and emptying it onto their plates. "Millie, Bergamot, Florence, Petunia, Aisling dinner time," he said, setting their plates up on the bench.

The small herd chirped excitedly, jumping up on the bench and going to a plate. He leaned against the bench, watching them.

"Hey."

He looked over his shoulder at Ben, his face exhausted, but clearly happy to see him, wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his chin on Hux's shoulder.

"Five."

"Hm? Yes, there are five," Hux confirmed, kissing the corner of Ben's lips. 

"You could have just told me."

"You didn't seem to like the idea when I asked for a second one."

"I know. But you got another one anyway. Another four."

Hux hummed. "So you're not mad?"

"No. They're rather charming with their identical-ness."

"So you won't be mad that I'm picking up another one tomorrow?"

"You're joking right?" he frowned.

Hux chewed his lip. "I was just kidding my love."

"Thank god," Ben laughed.

Hux wondered how long it would take Ben to realise that there would be six after tomorrow afternoon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Hux surprises Ben.

"So I've only counted five cats still," Ben said over breakfast.

"There are five, this is confirmed," Hux said with a smirk, setting Hux cup of tea down.

Ben hummed. "I know that they're your cats..." he trailed off.

"And?" Hux encouraged.

"Well, they all take after you, don't they? I mean, they are yours and all," he shrugged.

Hux raised a brow. "Are you saying that they're mine because we're all gingers?"

"Yes," Ben replied bluntly.

"They love you, you know. I'm sure they don't mind your hair colour."

"Of course they don't, they're cats."

"Then what was the point of this conversation?" Hux sighed.

Ben shrugged. "I don't know. Just thought I'd make a point."

Hux was puzzled, unsure what to say. He watched Ben closely, but he didn't say or hint at anything more. Hux instead pretended that he hadn't seen Ben feed Millie bacon under the table.

...

Hux arrived at the foster carers, quickly being herded into the living room where his eyes rested on Melon, a small ginger female, who was a spitting image of Millie when she had been a kitten. He had his heart set on her, but then his eyes moved over to a smaller black kitten, and Ben's words echoed from the morning.

"Well, they all take after you, don't they?"

Hux had always loved ginger cats. It wasn't really about ginger hair. That would be ridiculous. There was just something so charming about ginger cats, and to him, they had the far superior personalities. However, the mini panther on the windowsill had a certain charm to it. A clear loner with a sweet face. Just like his Ben.

"Who is that?" he asked the carer, pointing out the little black kitten.

"Basil? Yes, he is the last one from our black and white kittens. He had no enquiries, but he has the sweetest personality and loves pats and cuddles and kisses on his little forehead."

"He looks like my partner," Hux said. "Do you mind if I-?"

"No, go and have a look at him."

He walked over, patting the small kitten. He felt his heart warm when the kitten purred, and he was sure Ben would also love him. "I think... I know I want to take Basil."

"I'll just get his paperwork."

...

Hux could hear the door open, and, knowing Ben was home, placed Basil in the cardboard box, enough holes for air, with a sweet bow on top. He felt his heart pounding, the thrill of giving Ben a kitten was overwhelming.

"Hey babe," Ben called out. "I was thinking of ordering in to... night... what's with the box?" he asked curiously.

"I have something for you darling."

Ben walked over, looking at the bow and the air holes. "What have you done?" he asked, his tone a little more excited than he probably wanted to let on. 

"Something really special."

Ben licked his lips nervously. "Okay." He untied the bow with shaky hands, the ribbon sliding off the top of the box. He paused before opening the lid. He gasped, picking up the kitten. It looks so small and so fragile in his hands, and Ben held Basil like he was the most precious creature in the world. "You... you bought me a kitten," he said, tears that Hux wouldn't bring up filled his eyes, "who looks like me."

"I thought you should have a son who took after you. His name is Basil, but you can change it."

"Basil's perfect. Look at him... he is perfect."

Hux rubbed Ben's back. "I know. He is just like you."

Ben chuckled. "Thank you. I love him. I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
